


Kick Harder [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Inception (2010), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "She's coming," Cobb said. "But she's bringing in another architect."





	Kick Harder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl_wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/gifts), [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kick Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205136) by [girl_wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder). 



**Title:** Kick Harder

this was recorded for **anatsuno** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Leverage, Inception

 **Author:** Girl_wonder

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** teen

 **Length:** 18:14

**Summary:**

"She's coming," Cobb said. "But she's bringing in another architect."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205136)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Kick%20Harder.mp3)


End file.
